MakeUp! Tokyo Shining Forces!
by Chichibiusa
Summary: A semi episodic tale of Usagi & friends as Tokyo's elite police force. Heavy on absurdity, light on plot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi & Co. are Tokyo's supreme police squad. Action-packed, comedy, romance, mystery adventures!

* * *

Episode 1 - An introduction 

Tsukino Usagi bit her lip as she stood waiting anxiously in her apartment. She examined the black cock-tail dress, a purchase made a few hours ago, she was currently wearing in the mirror hanging in her entryway. It was a simple cut, knee-length and sleeveless. Pearls adorned her ears and neck. Keep it simple, Usagi had told herself. She lightly glossed her lips again and brushed some stray locks of gold behind her ear.

Just as she was starting to get impatient, there was a buzz at her door. Double checking her appearance in the mirror once more, she quickly gathered her bag and opened the door.

"Hi, Moto--," she began excitedly, before seeing the person standing before her.

"Oh, Inspector Chiba, sir. Good evening!" Usagi looked at her superior with a puzzled expression. He was dressed in his usual working attire: some dark slacks, a blazer, and a tie. She noticed he was carrying a stack of papers under one of his arms which made her groan inaudibly.

'_Damn! He just has to bring me a load of paperwork when I'm supposed to be going on a date with Motoki!_' Usagi thought to herself angrily.

A hint of red that went unnoticed by Usagi could be seen on Inspector Chiba's face as he realized he was interrupting her plans. It was fleeting, and soon he appeared as stoic as ever.

"Good evening, Miss Tsukino. Here is some paperwork for you to complete for Tuesday," he said coolly as he handed over the large stack of legal documents. The young woman took it politely, and nodded consent at his request. With a goodnight Inspector Chiba was gone.

Usagi looked at the papers in her hands disdainfully, "That jerk! He thinks he can unload a bunch of work on me just because he's my boss!" With a huff she dropped the papers on her coffee table, hoping they might spontaneously combust.

Another buzz at the door dispelled her anger. She let out a cry and practically threw it off its hinges in her eagerness to open it.

"Motoki! Hello!" Usagi said a little too loudly. She recomposed herself quickly and gazed up at him. '_Oh, he just has to be the best-looking guy I've ever seen,_' she thought with a sigh.

"Usagi, good evening," Motoki spoke with some apprehension, and shifted a little from one foot to the other. Usagi sensed his uneasiness and asked, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde-haired man put a hand behind his head, "Well, it's like this---," Usagi clenched her jaw, "---my sister called me up just now, and there's some kinda family crisis going on... Gee, I'm really sorry about this, Usagi, but could we maybe rain check this date for Friday?"

Usagi tried to hide her disappointment as she replied, "Oh, Motoki, don't be sorry! I totally understand. Friday sounds great! I just remembered I've got some major paperwork I need to finish up anyway."

"Usagi, you're the best! I'm glad you understand," Motoki said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Her vision got blurry and her knees weak as he bid her goodnight. She dumbly smiled after him as he got into the elevator.

The young woman slowly let the door close behind her. At the moment she was dreaming up her fantasy life with Motoki, and she had not a care in the world. When she bumped into her coffee table she got a cold stab from reality. The paperwork. All that anger that had gone away with Motoki's entrance came back two-fold with his absence. Usagi felt a blood vessel pop in her head.

In her blind rage she grabbed the documents and tossed them out the nearest open window. She then decided a stiff drink was in order and proceeded to the nearest bar.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, here's something I threw together on a bit of a whim. Don't know if it'll continue, but you guys tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

MakeUp! Tokyo Shining Forces!

* * *

Episode 1.5 - Chiba Mamoru

From his desk Chiba Mamoru glanced at the old hanging wall clock to check how many hours he had until overtime pay kicked in.

'Thirty seconds. Good.' He thought to himself as he scribbled a few notes on rather boring legal documents.

A whole stack of untouched papers lay at the corner of his desk, the rest of it very neatly arranged and organized. It was a rarity for any sort of mess to exist within a twenty foot radius of the young man.

His partner's desk on the other hand had papers and food wrappers gracing its top, its metallic sheen buried underneath the garbage. At the very front edge of it one could make out the name plate reading Furuhata Motoki half obstructed by what was most likely a stale bag of chips.

'If Motoki is an expert on anything, it'd have to either be women or keeping a filthy desk,' Mamoru mused. He wondered if Motoki's poor cleaning habits followed him to his home and whether it made it more challenging to invite the fairer sex over for company.

Mamoru looked at the clock again and noted he'd spent three minutes avoiding the work at hand. The pile of documents seemed to never end, and the young Inspector was about to resign to pulling an all-nighter when he was struck with a magnificent idea.

Generally, Inspector Chiba never asked for favors; in fact, this would mark the second time in his life, the first being in grade school when he had forgotten a reading assignment and borrowed the book from a classmate to catch up, which hardly counted as a favor.

Anyway, the point was that he never asked for assistance, and he was tired of working a 100 hour week whilst his partner clocked out at five every day.

His plan was simple and straight-forward: he had checked the most recent work files for everyone in the department and had chosen the person who seemed to be the least encumbered with bothersome paperwork. This strategy had led him to the apartment complex of Tsukino Usagi.

She had been working in Mamoru's department for two years and it had been one year and 364 days since they'd engaged in polite conversation. Needless to say, Mamoru felt no remorse for what he was about to do.

Taking the elevator to the seventh floor, he found the hallway quite empty. He proceeded to the second to last room on the left and knocked briskly. There was some hurried movement accompanied by a yelp from the other side of the door which opened in a flash before the young man.

"Sorry for the wait, Moto--" the petite blonde woman trailed off as she looked face-to-face with her superior, her features crossed with confusion.

For an instant Mamoru was struck by her appearance. She was dressed in an extremely flattering black dress and he thought he smelled the faintest scent of Lavender. But he quickly realized from Usagi's greeting that she'd been expecting his fair-headed partner at the door instead, which irritated Mamoru not because he himself wanted to be the one taking her out but because Motoki, _his own_ _partner_, was leaving him with all this paperwork so he could enjoy the evening with an attractive woman.

Mamoru had never considered himself a vengeful man. 'But there's a first time for everything,' he thought.

Before giving her time to protest, Inspector Chiba handed over the packet of papers with instruction to complete it by the following day. He bade her goodnight and started back towards the elevators. To his delight one elevator was currently headed for the seventh floor, and he had a pretty clear idea of who might be occupying it.

"Well Mamoru! Wouldn't ever have expected I'd see you here of all places!" Motoki exclaimed. "I thought you were working all night."

Mamoru looked at his cheerful friend with an unreadable expression which made Motoki a little uneasy.

The dark-haired man finally spoke in an icy tone, "I've actually just been by Miss Tsukino's and it seems she'll be tied up with paperwork for the remainder of the evening. And if you know what's good for you, Motoki, you'll head back to the office to finish your own work."

"But what will I tell Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"Family crisis."

Motoki stood facing his partner, trying to convince himself Mamoru was just joking while trying to forget that Mamoru never joked. He finally let out a long sigh, succumbing to defeat.

Mamoru smiled and stepped onto the elevator. As he descended an overwhelming sense of victory overcame him. And how else to celebrate than with a drink?

If only he'd known a certain blonde-haired woman would come storming into the same bar he could have saved himself from a rather sore cheek.

* * *

Author's notes: Ah yes, the "second" installment. Review if you so desire. 


End file.
